Lukas Cadara
Lukas Cadara is a protagonist of Final Fantasy VIII: Sleeping Lion Heart. He is a 23-year-old Estharian who has had little exposure to the world outside the city and because of it, he is interested of what is happening outside of Esthar."The original character brigade" Blog Entry Profile Appearance Luke has hazel eyes and short, auburn hair. He also eventually admits that his outfit was partially inspired by Squall, but he wanted to throw in his own flair. Personality Lukas begins as a very cheerful, but quite naive young man. However, meeting and learning about Squall's past and his group of friends allows him to develop and learn about the world as a whole as well as begin to gain some confidence. As time passes, he eventually begins to doubt people's integrity the longer he is influenced by Squall's cynicism. He finds it impossible to talk to girls or to act his age, often believed to be younger than the rest rather than their elder. He also tends to refer to concepts that no one else understands so most people find him confusing. Despite eventually becoming friends with Squall, Lukas finds him awe-inspiring and tends to get incredibly flustered and nervous in his presence and tends to sometimes blurt out random, diehard fan-knowledge that makes any situation awkward. Lukas is obsessed with the concept of SeeD and most notably their Commander, Squall Leonhart. However, he finds the concept of leaving the safety of Esthar unthinkable at first and continues his studies as a scientist, apprenticed under Dr. Odine and specializing in the study of Guardian Forces, his knowledge and dedication compared to his mentor's knowledge of Sorceresses. In case of another Sorceress War, Esthar demands all their youth to be skilled in combat, however many forget to train for this possible event with Lukas being one of few exceptions. While most of Squall's group consider him a bad fighter, Rinoa Heartilly sympathizes with him due to being in the same situation a few years ago. Through Squall's 'encouragement', Lukas starts to train in the Training Center of Balamb Garden when others are on the missions. Story At some point during the game, Balamb Garden requests the aid of Esthar and Lukas is personally recommended by Dr. Odine and dispatched to Fisherman's Horizon to be greeted by the Garden entourage. Seeing this as an opportunity, he requests to be personally greeted by Squall. Gameplay Lukas utilizes the Pulse Blade in battle which he co-developed with one of his friends. Creation and Development Lukas Cadara is said to be the only new character introduced in the world of and is based on one of Puddor's original characters, but will have altered personality, outfit, and occupation for the purpose of Final Fantasy VIII: Sleeping Lion Heart. Etymology Lukas comes from Latin word "Lucas" meaning "a man from " which may be interpreted as "a man from Light" as "Lucania" is derived from Greek Leukos meaning "white", cognate of Latin Lux ("light"): this seems appropiate as Lukas is a researcher under Dr. Odine's command. References Category:Final Fantasy VIII: Sleeping Lion Heart Characters